Un petit voyage
by BlackPony
Summary: Le visage de Drago a un rendez-vous... Avec le poing d'Hermione. TRADUCTION de 'A quick Trip' écrit par la talentueuse MykEsprit !


**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai eu le bonheur de tomber sur un OS en anglais qui m'a plu tout de suite !** **Il m'a tellement fait rire que je voulais absolument le partager avec la communauté française :-)**

 **Alors ni une ni deux, j'ai envoyé un message à son auteur pour lui demander l'autorisation de le traduire, ce qu'elle a accepté pour mon plus grand plaisir.**

 ** _Thank you so much for letting me do this translation and share your work with the French people !_**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse apprécier ce petit bijou, en espérant que ma traduction soit à la hauteur !**

 **Le lien vers la fiction originale : s/13053116/1/A-Quick-Trip**

 **Le lien vers le profil de l'auteur : u/10444407/MykEsprit**

 **Bisous bisous !**

* * *

 **A quick trip / Un petit voyage**

 **By MykEsprit**

* * *

 **Gare de Pré-Au-Lard**

 **1** **er** **Septembre 1997**

 **19h35**

Plus que tout, le Poudlard Express était un symbole.

Pour les petits nouveaux de première année, le train rouge flamboyant était synonyme du nouveau chapitre de leurs vies – un voyage dans le monde merveilleux de l'indépendance, leur premier avant-gout de liberté et d'aventure.

Pour les étudiants plus âgés, c'était la fin du temps passé avec leurs familles et le retour aux responsabilités de leurs vies à l'école – ces moments où il n'y avait pas de corvées à faire ou de cousins/frères/sœurs à supporter ou encore de devoirs maison à repousser – là où ils pouvaient juste être de parfaits adolescents.

Pour Minerva McGonagall, la colonne de fumée blanche s'échappant de la locomotive représentait un tableau blanc, effaçait tous les problèmes et les mauvaises conduites de l'année précédente (qui ont proportionnellement pris de l'ampleur à mesure que Harry Potter grandissait). Elle était particulièrement excitée par cette première rentrée depuis la défaite de Lord Voldermort.

L'année précédente – la sixième année de Potter – s'était déroulée de la pire des façons, elle s'était rendue malade à propos de la sécurité de ses précieux Gryffondor, tentant de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et poursuivant par la même occasion ses fidèles Mangemorts. Malgré leur victoire, absolument tout le monde savait que l'année passée avait été sombre et déchirante.

Ainsi, impatiente d'entamer cette nouvelle rentrée, Minerva porta son attention sur l'horizon, tendue à l'entente du fameux _chung-chung-chung_ que faisait le train en arrivant en gare, aussi régulier qu'un battement de cœur. Elle garda un œil sur la locomotive noire et rouge qui brillait dans le soleil couchant et sur les formes que prenait la vapeur en s'élevant dans le ciel bleu teinté de violet.

Ce fut une grande surprise pour elle, alors, quand le wagon cracha, siffla et soupira tandis qu'il atteignait sa destination finale, ses roues tournant paresseusement jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le quai de Pré-Au-Lard, tirant derrière lui un seul wagon – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Il glissa sur les rails avec un crissement tortueux et une traînée d'étincelles dorées. A l'intérieur, la Préfète en chef agrippait les restes carbonisés d'une porte de compartiment et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard vacillait en se relevant.

Tous les deux, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, fixaient l'immense trou qui fut autrefois un mur et… six autres wagons qui transportaient le reste du corps étudiant.

Minerva cligna des yeux, sa respiration s'accélérant à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience des dégâts. Ses bras se levèrent en direction du ciel, doigts écartés et paume tournées vers le haut comme si elle priait un quelconque dieu des locomotives, suppliant pour – quoi ? Des réponses à ses questions silencieuses ? Un miracle, peut-être ?

Elle n'était pas sûre. Alors qu'elle haletait face à la scène sous ses yeux, elle eut uniquement assez de présence d'esprit pour formuler quatre petits mots.

« C'est quoi ce BOR– »

* * *

 **Le Poudlard Express**

 **1** **er** **Septembre 1997**

 **14h34**

Ritchie Coote l'avait appris de Ernie McMillan, qui le tenait de Genevieve Smithers. Elle, à son tour, était passée près d'un compartiment plein de Serdaigle de deuxième année qui pouffaient de rire. Selon les jacassements qu'elle avait pu distinguer, les jeunes filles avaient été témoins d'un échange entre la nouvelle Préfète en chef et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard – une dispute pendant laquelle l'un avait fait des avances à l'autre qui, en retour, lui avait offert de lui mettre un pain dans la figure.

« Non » lança Dean en secouant la tête.

Ritchie leva un sourcil. « Moi, j'y crois. Hermione Granger est– » commença-t-il, faisant une brève pause et jetant un œil au long couloir du wagon avant de murmurer « –Et bien, elle est plutôt effrayante, non ? Si quelqu'un en a assez dans le pantalon pour menacer Drago Malefoy droit dans les yeux, c'est bien elle ! »

Dean poussa un profond soupir et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ritchie. « Vieux, je sais à quel point Hermione peut être terrifiante. » Il croisa le regard de Seamus, appuyé négligemment contre l'encadrement de la porte de leur compartiment vide. « Mais elle est Préfète en chef. Elle ne menacerait jamais de frapper un autre élève– »

« Pas devant témoins » interrompit Seamus en reniflant.

« –même si c' _est_ Drago Malefoy. » finit Dean en jetant un regard exaspéré en direction de Seamus.

Seamus haussa les épaules, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Vraiment ? On a tous entendu parler de la baffe qu'elle lui a collée en troisième année »

« Tu vois ?! » s'exclama Ritchie avec de grands yeux. « Elle l'a déjà fait une fois ! Et maintenant qu'elle est Préfète en chef, plus personne ne peut l'arrêter ! »

« Très bien ! » gémit Dean, « Tu sais quoi ? Seamus et moi allons parler à Hermione et elle pourra répandre la nouvelle et dire à tout le monde _elle-même_ que c'est juste une rumeur » Il poussa gentiment Ritchie dans le compartiment. « Tu restes ici. Ne parles à _personne_. Et pour l'amour du ciel, merde, calme toi » Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. « Hey, tu te souviens quand tu disais, genre, il y a cinq minutes, ' _Bordel_ , ce voyage en train va être si ennuyeux avec Voldechiotte qui est mort et personne qui va essayer de tuer Harry cette année' ? »

Seamus pouffa de rire à mesure que les deux amis avançaient dans le couloir. « Ouais, j'imagine que j'ai oublié de prendre en compte les deux autres »

« Presqu'aussi fauteurs de troubles, ces deux-là » dit Dean alors qu'ils approchaient le compartiment D. « Pas une minute de répi– »

La voix étouffée de Ron leur arriva à travers le mur. « –comme si tu frappais _à travers_ la tête, » dit-il. « Tes bras doivent suivre le mouvement tout du long– »

Sans frapper, Dean fit glisser la porte.

Hermione se tenait debout, au milieu du petit compartiment, un pied posé derrière l'autre, les sourcils froncés et ses yeux ambrés concentrés sur l'espace devant elle. Elle tenait ses points serrés contre elle et les lançait en avant – d'abord l'un puis l'autre dans un mouvement rapide. Sa crinière de boucles était relevée en queue de cheval mais quelques mèches s'en échappaient pour venir caresser ses joues. Elles volaient de son visage à chaque fois qu'elle soufflait en envoyant un uppercut dans le vide.

Ginny était à genoux sur la banquette derrière elle, une petite serviette posée autour de son cou et une bouteille bleue remplie d'eau posée à côté d'elle, prête à servir.

Sur la banquette opposée, étaient assis Ron et Harry, donnant des indications à leur amie. Ron mima un coup en lui donnant des instructions. « –comme ça ! » s'écria-t-il en arquant son bras dans les airs.

Hermione ramena ses poings à sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel. « Si je le fais comme ça, je vais me casser le poignet. » Elle tourna le regard vers la porte ouverte où se tenaient Dean et Seamus, sous le choc. Son visage s'éclaira. « Oh ! Salut ! » Elle reprit ses coups vers son opposant invisible tout en leur offrant un sourire guilleret. « Comment étaient vos vacances d'été ? »

« Comment ét– » bégaya Dean. « Hermione ! Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

* * *

 **15h46**

« Il ne se passe rien » imita Théo en levant ses doigts en l'air en guise de guillemets. « Ouais, c'est ça. Et moi, je ne suis pas le plus beau Serpentard de notre classe. Qui d'autre veut participer à ce jeu du plus gros mensonge ? » lança-t-il en regardant les visages revêches du compartiment.

« Il ne se passe _rien_ et tu n'es _pas_ le plus beau » cracha Drago. « Tout le monde sait que j'ai les cheveux les plus soyeux et les yeux les plus envoutants parmi nous tous » Pour prouver ses dires, il passa ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes, qui – Théo dû l'admettre à contrecœur – retombèrent avec grâce sur son front. Elles mettaient clairement ses yeux gris en valeur.

« Ouais, mais je suis le plus grand » s'exclama Blaise, « et as-tu vu ça ? » demanda-t-il en pliant un bras vers le haut, faisant ressortir son biceps saillant.

Pansy reposa sa tête sur la banquette en gémissant. « Vous êtes tous beaux à votre manière » dit-elle en serrant les dents. « Merde, pourquoi je ne me suis pas fait des amis avec une plus haute estime d'eux » se lamenta-t-elle, passant sa main sur son visage en guise de frustration, « comme ces gamines dans le compartiment d'à côté ». Avec un soupir, elle posa ses yeux noirs sur Drago. « Maintenant, dis-nous pourquoi tout le train ne parle que de Granger défigurant ton 'beau' visage avant qu'on atteigne Pré-Au-Lard ? »

Drago s'assit, raide comme un piquet.

« Allez » lança Blaise, « tu sais qu'il ne faut pas chercher Granger »

« Si tu voulais un combat gagné d'avance, tu aurais dû t'en prendre à Potter » dit Théo.

Pansy leva un sourcil, septique. « Tu veux dire celui qui a tué le sorcier plus dangereux de tous les temps ? _Ce_ Potter ? »

« Ouais » dit Théo, confiant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire à Drago ? Lui lancer un _Expelliarmus_ à la figure ? »

* * *

 **16h18**

« Les bases sont la partie la plus importante de l'éducation », répliqua Harry. « Tu dois d'abord maîtriser les bases avant de pouvoir exceller dans les parties plus avancées. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Harry » dit Hermione sur un ton condescendant, « mais je ne vois pas comment apprendre à 'bien frapper' – comme tu dis – va m'aider dans ce cas précis ». Elle allongea son bras gauche devant sa poitrine pour étirer son triceps. « Et, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je sais déjà comment faire ça _de toute façon_ »

« C'est ce qui me perturbe » dit Dean, installé sur le sol contre le mur du compartiment. « Nous avons tous voulu coller une patate à Malefoy, à un moment ou à un autre. Toi, tu l'as déjà fait ! Pourquoi tu veux recommencer ? »

Près de lui, Seamus lança « Ouais ! Faut partager, femme ! Laisse-nous notre chance ! »

* * *

 **16h21**

« S'il te plaît ? Steuplé-steuplé-steuplé– »

« Théo, pour l'amour du ciel– »

« Je veux juste savoir _pourquoi_ , Blaise, alors vas-tu m'aider ou– »

« La ferme, tous les deux ! » s'écria Pansy. Elle se leva de toute sa hauteur et se dirigea vers Drago qui était assis, seul, sur la banquette opposée. Lorsqu'elle atteint son ami, elle se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque nez à nez. Avec une grande inspiration, elle rassembla tout ce qu'elle avait de Parkinson, Sang-Pur et Serpentard en elle et le distilla dans son regard le plus menaçant. « Pour la dernière fois », menaça-t-elle, « _que se passe-t-il_ ? »

Pas perturbé le moins du monde, Drago continua de la regarder, impassible.

* * *

 **11h31**

C'était énervant.

Elle savait que Draco Malefoy était un sorcier imbu de lui-même – si imperturbable et sûr de lui. Il était tout simplement arrogant.

Alors, quand Hermione tomba sur lui dans un état qui montrait tout le contraire, elle en fut troublée.

Il était dans un compartiment vide, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte et le teint aussi gris que la barbe de Dumbledore.

Elle s'avança vers lui et le tapota sur l'épaule du bout du doigt. « Malefoy ? »

Drago sursauta quand il remarqua sa présence, son dos se collant instinctivement au mur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour mieux voir son visage. Il arborait la même expression que Harry – égaré, effrayé et à bout, tout ça en même temps – quand sa cicatrice se réveillait.

Elle tendit la main pour repousser les mèches de cheveux de son front. C'était un geste instinctif, un de ceux qu'elle avait souvent envers son ami en guise de réconfort.

Un halètement s'échappa de la bouche de Drago et elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Sa main revint tout de suite le long de son flanc.

« Hum, désolée » marmonna-t-elle. Elle se recula contre le mur d'en face, mettant autant de distance que possible entre eux. Tout en elle lui criait de fuir cette situation bizarre, ses pieds l'emmenant à reculons vers la sortie, elle lança « Es-tu– Hum, donc, tu vas bien ? »

Drago répondit avec un gémissement étouffé. Il resta collé au mur, son regard fixe ne la quittait pas.

« Cool » marmotta-t-elle avant de s'échapper vers le compartiment suivant.

* * *

 **12h22**

Partout où elle allait, Drago Malefoy était là à l'observer comme si elle était une équation d'Arithmancie particulièrement compliquée.

Alors qu'elle marchait le long du couloir à compter les élèves, Drago la suivait. Il gardait une distance d'un compartiment entre eux, sautant dans la cabine la plus proche lorsqu'elle se retournait ou s'insérant dans des groupes d'élèves pour disparaître. Il ne l'interpellait jamais, n'essayait jamais d'attirer son attention.

Avec toutes les expériences rocambolesques qu'elle avait affrontées ces dernières années, elle ne trouva pas _terriblement_ étrange d'être ainsi observée, telle une lionne dans son habitat naturel.

Elle qualifia son comportement de 'bizarre mais inoffensif', alors elle l'ignora – jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un compartiment rempli de jeunes Serdaigle qui gloussaient comme des dindes.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, et toutes les filles pointèrent du doigt quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

Elle soupira, pinçant l'arête de son nez. Elle tourna sur ses talons et sursauta lorsque son bras balaya le large torse de Drago. « Bord– » bégaya-elle, reculant d'un pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si près ! « Qu'est-ce – Qu'est-ce que tu – Bon sang, Malefoy ?! »

« Granger, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Fatigué de me suivre partout ? »

Un sourire perplexe se forma doucement sur ses lèvres. « En fait, non »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Peu importe, la fouine » dit-elle en le contournant pour sortir, « Reste en dehors de mon chemin »

Elle avança jusqu'au bout du couloir avant qu'elle n'entende Drago dire « Attends ! ». Il la saisit par le bras et l'attira dans un compartiment vide, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Hermione souffla, ses mains se fermant en poings le long de ses hanches. « Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? »

Il leva les mains devant lui. « Accorde-moi seulement deux minutes ! S'il te plaît ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier dessus, jute avant qu'elle se rende compte de sa sincérité. Son regard, ancré dans le sien, la suppliait, _l'implorait_.

Hermione cligna des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle.

Drago prit une grande inspiration. Il déglutit péniblement ensuite, une expression de douleur déformant ses traits. Il inspira encore une fois, lentement.

Elle tapa du pied en signe d'impatience. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Mal– »

« _Je voudrais t'embrasser !_ »

Les mots flottèrent dans l'air. Hermione, surprise, les entendit résonner en écho dans sa tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je… voudrais… t'embrasser » répéta-t-il, énonçant chaque mot comme s'il était, lui aussi, abasourdi par sa propre déclaration.

« Huh » dit Hermione, son esprit recommençant à fonctionner et prenant enfin conscience de ce que Drago venait de dire, la confusion laissant place à la frustration.

« Alors, » dit Drago, redressant son buste et levant le menton, « comment tu veux faire ça ? »

Elle pouffa, moqueuse. « _Tu_ – » commença-t-elle avant de réduire l'espace entre eux et de planter son doigt dans sa poitrine, « –veux _m_ 'embrasser »

« Oui ? »

« Oh, d'accord » marmonna-t-elle, le contournant. Elle fit glisser rapidement la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

« D'accord ? » dit Drago en passant la tête hors du compartiment avant de lui crier, « D'accord, comme dans 'D'accord, tu peux m'embrasser' ? ». Il lui courut après.

Une bouffée de colère monta en elle et la fit pivoter sur ses talons. « _D'accord_ , Malefoy » ricana-t-elle, diffusant autant de sarcasme qu'elle le pouvait dans le ton de sa voix, « juste après t'avoir mis mon poing dans la figure ! »

Il pinça les lèvres et leva sa main pour venir doucement frotter sa joue, avant qu'un air de détermination vienne prendre place dans son regard. « Marché conclu. » dit-il sombrement. « Rendez-vous dans le premier wagon. Dix neuf heures. Ne sois pas en retard. » Il partit rapidement le long du couloir, laissant Hermione, hagarde, le regard perdu sur son dos.

« Tu vas vraiment mettre ton poing dans la figure de ce garçon ? » demanda une voix estomaquée à sa droite.

Elle tourna la tête, s'apercevant qu'elle se tenait pile devant le compartiment des jeunes – et très impressionnables – Serdaigle. « Je… crois bien », répondit-elle, confuse.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

* * *

 **18h54**

« Il a perdu la tête » marmonna Seamus. Il était coincé entre Dean et Colin Creevey, qui, bien sûr, voulait être en première ligne pour capturer l'évènement sur sa pellicule. Ils avaient pu s'assurer des emplacements de choix dans le premier wagon – ce qui était un miracle, vu que la majorité des élèves étaient venus en masse une demi-heure avant, déjà. « Il est parent avec les Black, non ? Il y a des fous dans cette famille »

« Oui, mais la moitié des sorciers de Grande Bretagne ont un lien de parenté avec les Black, » déclara Dean, « même Harry est parent avec eux techniquement »

« Tu vois ? » dit Seamus avant de secouer la tête et de frissonner. « Trop de consanguinité dans le monde sorcier anglais »

« C'est comme ça » répliqua Dean, « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? »

Seamus haussa les épaules. « J'sais pas trop. Sortir une loi qui obligerait les Sang-Pur à procréer uniquement avec des Nés-Moldus ? »

« Ou peut-être imposer une meilleure politique d'immigration ? » proposa Colin tandis qu'il nettoyait la lentille de son appareil photo.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu répondre, des bruits de porcelaine brisée se firent entendre dans le wagon. A quelques mètres d'eux, Hermione était en train de s'échauffer, en métamorphosant des pâtacitrouilles en têtes de Drago en argile puis en les détruisant avec ses poings.

De l'autre côté du wagon, Drago la regardait, son visage figé par la peur.

Seamus pouffa de rire. « Oh mec, il est tellement– »

* * *

 **18h56**

« – _dans la merde_ » siffla Blaise dans l'oreille de Drago. « Vieux, t'es foutu, propre et net »

Théo attrapa Drago par les épaules, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Drago, _tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça_? » demanda-t-il en secouant son ami. « Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_ tu as accepté de faire ça. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de repentance ? Tu te sens tellement mal de l'avoir harcelée toutes ces années que, subitement, tu es prêt à la laisser te démolir ? Je comprends, vraiment. Je me sens coupable moi aussi, mais pour l'amour de Merlin– » Il caressa la joue de son ami, « –ça ne vaut pas la peine d'abîmer ton beau visage »

« Bordel, Nott » grommela Drago, balayant la main de son ami avec son bras, « Je dois le faire. Je n'ai pas le choix » proclama-t-il.

« Si, tu l'as » dit Pansy. Elle était appuyée contre le mur du couloir, examinant ses cuticules comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante à observer dans le wagon bondé.

« Non » insista Drago. Ses yeux parcoururent le wagon avant de se poser sur l'autre bout du couloir. « Je crois que… c'est le destin »

* * *

 **11h21**

Drago marchait le long du couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Le bruit et la foule sur le quai 9 3/4 lui tapaient sur les nerfs – il détestait les endroits bondés – et il devait trouver un coin tranquille pour se vider la tête avant de retrouver ses amis.

Il entendit soudain un coup suivi d'un gémissement féminin alors qu'il passait devant une porte close – apparemment, certains se mettaient déjà _en jambes_ pour le voyage. Il tapa mentalement dans la main du petit veinard de l'autre côté de la porte quand ses oreilles surprirent un bout de conversation, « –toujours un plaisir, Mme Malefoy »

Son esprit s'arrêta net et ses pieds également, une seconde plus tard.

Alors que son sang bouillait dans ses veines, deux choses lui vinrent en tête.

La première : cette voix avait clairement dit ' _Mme Malefoy_ '

Et la deuxième : cette voix n'appartenait _pas_ à son père, Lucius.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à un plan, la baguette de Drago était déjà prête dans sa main et son pied frappait dans la porte. « Enlève tes sales pattes de ma mère ! » cria-t-il.

A l'intérieur, un homme blond, à moitié habillé, tenait dans ses bras une femme magnifique, très peu vêtue, elle aussi. Elle avait les joues rosies, de grands yeux ambrés, brillants et une belle chevelure – volumineuse – remplie de boucles brunes cascadant sur ses épaules. La bouche de la femme s'ouvrit en grand quand elle l'aperçut.

« G-Granger ? » bredouilla Drago. C' _était_ elle, sans aucun doute, sauf qu'elle avait l'air plus âgée, en quelque sorte.

Son regard se posa alors sur l'homme blond, qui avait ses bras enroulés sur la taille de Granger. Un homme grand, avec des cheveux blonds platine et des yeux gris malicieux. « Ouaip ! » dit-il, lui offrant son pouce en l'air, pouffant de rire tout du long comme s'il y avait une _private joke_ entre eux. Un pendentif se balançait au bout d'une chaîne en or dans la main de l'homme.

Rapidement, Drago referma la porte. Il plaqua les paumes de ses mains contre elle et posa son front sur la vitre froide et opaque. Fermant ses yeux, il prit de grandes inspirations à mesure qu'il comptait.

 _Quarante huit… quarante neuf… cinquante._

Avec sa baguette dans une main, il fit glisser la porte d'un centimètre avant de l'ouvrir en grand.

Le compartiment était vide.

Avait-il toujours été vide ?

Peut-être avait-il tout imaginé – ou peut-être devenait-il fou ? Sa mère était une Black après tout, et il y avait des fous dans cette famille, tout le monde sorcier savait ça.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Il sentit un tapotement sur son épaule.

« Malefoy ? »

* * *

 **19h00**

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Drago redressa les épaules et fit de grands pas pour la rejoindre. Il s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en jetant un œil au corps étudiant qui s'était amassé dans le wagon. Elle se pencha vers Drago. « Tu es _sûr_ que tu veux faire ça ? » lui murmura-t-elle. « Je veux dire – _tout le monde_ est là. Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas qu'ils me voient te mettre KO ? »

Il leva le menton. « Si c'est ce qu'il faut » dit-il solennellement.

A quel jeu jouait-il ? Elle regarda la mer de visages – certains inquiets, d'autres envieux, mais la plupart tout simplement excités à l'idée du spectacle à venir.

Elle reporta les yeux sur Drago – celui qui l'avait tourmentée pendant des années, qui s'était moqué de ses bonnes notes, de ses cheveux, de ses dents et de toutes ces choses sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Elle amena son poing devant elle.

Alors qu'elle se mettait en place, un rayon de soleil perça à travers la fenêtre. Un reflet apparut alors sur son badge de Préfète en chef et attira son attention – un dur rappel de son rôle et de ses nouvelles responsabilités.

Avec un soupir, sa main se replaça le long de sa hanche et ses épaules retombèrent. « Tout le monde, dehors » ordonna-t-elle, platement.

Une cacophonie de gémissements et de plaintes s'élevèrent de la foule.

« Je ne le répèterai pas ! » cria-t-elle. Elle pointa la sortie du doigt. « Si vous n'êtes pas tous de retour dans vos compartiments dans deux minutes, je retire des points de maison ! »

Elle entendit les élèves grommeler tandis qu'ils obéissaient à la jeune femme.

« –pas juste– »

« –veulent aucun témoins– »

« –voulais voir quelqu'un lui mettre une beigne, au moins _une fois_ – »

« Oh, ça va Seamus » dit Hermione en entendant la dernière complainte. Les étudiants sortirent en groupe, mais elle tendit la main pour arrêter l'un deux. « Sauf toi. Tu _restes_ ici »

« D'accord » marmonna Drago. Il posa son regard sur la main de Hermione, toujours agrippée à son bras, alors que le wagon se vidait.

Quand ils furent seuls, elle verrouilla la porte et lui fit face. Elle secoua la tête, en panne sèche de mots pour cette situation des plus étranges. « Malefoy– » dit-elle en levant les bras en l'air, « –mais enfin, bon sang ! »

La mine de condamné à mort de Drago s'évapora. Sa tête tomba dans les paumes de ses mains et un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

Rapidement, Hermione le rejoint et leurs ricanements se transformèrent en éclats de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, des larmes s'échappèrent du coin de leurs yeux.

« Tu – Tu allais me _cogner_ en plein visage ! » lança-t-il.

« Et tu allais me _laisser_ faire ! » gloussa-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! »

Ils se tinrent les côtes, chacun contre un mur, se faisant face. Ils prirent de grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

Quand les rires s'estompèrent, Hermione fut enfin capable de poser la question qui la turlupinait depuis des heures. « Pourquoi ? »

Drago se redressa.

« Pourquoi allais-tu me laisser faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec empressement. « Pourquoi voulais-tu m'embrasser ? »

« Je voulais voir que ce que ça ferait, j'imagine » dit-il doucement. « Je me disais que peut-être – _peut-être_ j'aimerais ça. Et que peut-être, toi aussi »

Un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser une chose pareille ? » demanda-t-elle, avant de fermer la bouche rapidement, se rendant compte de la dureté de ses paroles.

Cependant, les mots lui passèrent au dessus de la tête et un sourire séducteur fleurit sur ses lèvres. « Et bien, tu aurais pu dire non dès le début », il se décolla du mur et s'avança vers elle. « Tu aurais pu me dire d'aller me faire voir ou de me mettre ma proposition où je voulais, mais tu ne l'as pas fait »

Hermione leva sa main pour la poser sur ses propres lèvres à la réalisation de ses propos. Son dos restait pressé contre le mur alors qu'il réduisait la distance entre eux.

« Donc, je me dis que, puisque tu ne m'as pas envoyé bouler et que tu es venue au rendez-vous, » murmura Drago, « il y a peut-être une part de toi qui est curieuse de savoir ce que ça fait de m'embrasser, aussi ? »

Il pencha la tête vers elle. Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques millimètres. La combinaison de son eau de cologne et de son dentifrice à la menthe firent battre la chamade à son cœur. Comme une lentille de caméra faisant le point, elle était soudainement consciente de la largesse de ses épaules et des lignes saillantes que formaient ses clavicules, clairement visibles à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise d'uniforme. Ses doigts la piquotaient tellement elle désirait les toucher.

Son regard se posa enfin sur ses lèvres.

Elle se décolla du mur, son buste cambré, pressé contre celui de Drago. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses épaules pour aller se nouer dans son cou.

Hemione ne sut dire qui fit les derniers millimètres, qui captura les lèvres de l'autre – sur l'instant, cela n'avait aucune importance.

* * *

 **19h31**

« Ils sont morts » gémit Ron, le regard résolument tourné vers la porte qui les connectait au premier wagon. « Hemione l'a tué. Et ensuite, rongée par la culpabilité, elle a sauté par la fenêtre »

Harry secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non » dit-il. « Hermione aura maquillé ça en accident. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle nous a demandé de partir »

« Bande d'idiots » cracha Théo. « Il est évident que Drago a pété un câble entre le quai 9 3/4 et ici, qu'il a tué Hermione et maintenant il est là-dedans en train de comploter pour tous nous liquider avant qu'on atteigne Pré-Au-Lard ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'arrachant les cheveux. « _Il a du sang de Black pour l'amour de Merlin !_ »

« On se _calme_ ! » lança Seamus en s'avançant rapidement au centre du groupe, « Personne n'a tué personne, alors tout le monde _se tait et arrête de crier_ ! »

« Pourquoi n'y-t-il pas un seul adulte pour nous superviser dans ce train ? » gémit Blaise. « _Où sont les professeurs ?!_ »

Dean jeta un œil à ses camarades de septième année et frissonna. « Mec, je crois que _nous_ sommes les adultes superviseurs »

Le silence tomba instantanément sur la foule.

Puis, dans un souffle déterminé, Seamus s'approcha de la porte. « T'as raison. _Nous_ sommes les adultes donc nous devons agir comme tels. » Il pointa sa baguette vers la porte. « Je vais déverrouiller cette porte, on va rentrer dans ce wagon et on va dire à ces deux-là – de manière responsable – d'arrêter leurs bêtises »

Dean posa prudemment une main sur le bras de Seamus. « Attends, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre devrait s'occuper de lancer le sort »

Il offrit à son ami un regard condescendant. « C'est un simple _Alohomora_ » répliqua Seamus en envoyant valser sa main. « Je gère »

* * *

 **19h35**

« –DEL ?! »

Seamus s'assit, clignant des yeux pour enlever la suie de ses cils. Autour de lui, ses camarades de classe reprenaient doucement leurs esprits, assis aussi là où la force du _Alohomora_ les avait projetés.

Plus loin, le Professeur McGonagall était tombée à genoux, hurlant des paroles incohérentes tandis qu'elle regardait, hagarde, le Poudlard Express – ou du moins, la partie restante du train qui était arrivée jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard.

* * *

 **Le Poudlard Express**

 **1** **er** **Septembre 2012**

 **11h25**

Alors que Drago retirait la chaîne en or de leurs cous, Hermione le frappa dans l'épaule.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ! » dit-elle, courroucée. Elle recula d'un pas et passa ses mains sur le devant de ses robes pour les lisser puis sur ses fesses, pour s'assurer que tous ses vêtements étaient en place. « Ce n'est _pas_ ce que j'avais imaginé quand tu m'as proposé un 'petit voyage' avant que l'école ne recommence ! »

« Fais-moi confiance » dit son mari, « Ce voyage était _très_ important »

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira. « Oh bon sang, j'ai cru que c'était Scorpius qui avait ouvert la porte ». Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle frappait une nouvelle fois son mari dans l'épaule. « J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais séduisant dans ton uniforme de Poudlard »

Drago la prit dans ses bras et planta un baiser sur le bout de son nez. « Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

« Non » dit Hermione, se laissant aller contre lui. « Mais, tu as interdiction de te servir de ce retourneur de temps jusqu'à nouvel ordre. De combien d'années tu nous as ramenés en arrière ? »

Draco fit la grimace. « Quinze ans ? »

Elle grogna.

Son mari se para de son expression la plus innocente. « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si on n'était jamais remontés plus loin que ça » dit-il en caressant la joue de sa femme du bout de son pouce. « Tu te souviens de ce voyage romantique que l'on a fait – quand Scorpius a été conçu ? »

« Quand on est allés en Grèce ? »

« Ouais » ricana Drago, « en Grèce _Antique_ ! »

« Mon dieu », Hermione laissa tomber son front contre le torse de Drago. « On est _vraiment_ irresponsables » dit-elle avec un léger rire.

Il déposa un baiser au sommet de sa tête avant de la relâcher, « Allons-y » dit-il en faisant glisser la porte du compartiment. « Il est temps de redevenir les adultes responsables de ce train »

« Oui » approuva-t-elle en sortant dans le couloir, « avant que Minerva ne nous surprenne et nous vire tous les deux »

« Et perdre son professeur de Potions _et_ son professeur d'Arithmancie juste avant la rentrée ? Jamais » rit Drago avant d'ajouter, confiant, « En plus de ça, elle nous adore »

« Elle m'adore, _moi_ » le corrigea-t-elle, « _Toi_ , elle te tolère, simplement »

 **.o*o.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS. Et surtout, j'espère que ma traduction a été à la hauteur. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des passages qui vous gênent ! C'est la toute première fois que je fais ça...**

 **Bisous à tous !**

 **BlackPony**


End file.
